


To many, many more years

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [32]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Missionary Position, Vaginal Sex, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: #202    Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark | Explicit |Slow, gentle anniversary sex.Kiss me a thousand times, kiss me for years, kiss me for life. You are who I am, too.Where Nat and Tony spend their anniversary where they truly belong.Natasha Bingo Fill, N3 - Free Space
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Natasha Bingo, Rare Pairs Events





	To many, many more years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> Another rare pair fill! Hope you like it! This ship makes me feel all the things so invariably, I gotta pour them somewhere.

"Put your legs around my waist," Tony whispered against her cheek, "Yeah, just like that, oh  _ fuck _ ," 

"Kiss me," Nat asked, her hands moving from his shoulders to the back of his head, playing gently with his hair as Tony kept a hand on one of her knees. 

He turned his head just enough to slot their lips together as he thrust into her gently. They rocked together, gasping into each other's mouths, searching for mutual pleasure, warm in the embrace of their spouse's arms. 

"To five years," Natasha murmured against his lips. 

One of her hands slid to his neck, her nails grazing the sensitive skin of his throat softly before skipping up again to play with his goatee when Tony rose to his elbows again, his hips never faltering. Making love to his wife like this was an endless series of joys and discoveries both new and known. The way Nat would throw her head back when his cock reached just the right spot inside her, or the way her stomach would sink in under him when his pelvis rocked against hers to stimulate everything that mattered. The way she got even wetter around him when he reached down to thumb at her clit, drawing circles in her skin, slipping under her labia, licking the moans off her tongue as her mouth stayed open, gasping in pleasure. 

"That's good, so good, don't stop," she said, meeting him thrust for thrust and using her legs to push him closer again every time he drew back, "Fuck, Tony…"

"You're so beautiful," Tony gasped as a particular stroke made Natasha's core tense around him, tension and lust rippling over the both of them as he kept fucking into her. He watched the deep blush of her cheeks, heated by their closeness, her eyes glassy and her body sliding against his own with their sweats. 

"Sappy Stark," she smiled at him, but then she pulled him closer again and kissed him - pretty sappy of her too.

Every grind of Tony's hips brought them closer now, the sounds out of both their mouths coming out faster and louder, their hands on each other more aggressive in their quest for climax. Tony put both his hands in her long red hair, sucking her bottom lip in and then her tongue, dirty slurping sounds only adding to the dragging noises of his cock sliding in and out of Natasha faster and faster. 

"Love you so fucking much,"

The words came out and whether they were Tony's or Nat's was lost to them both tipping over the edge, her whole body tensing around and under him and Tony coming inside her with his head stuck in her neck, moaning low and long. 

"To many many more years my love,"

Who would have thought they'd end up here, happy and gently, quietly recovering from another way they met again, and again, forever new to each other, yet all that was familiar and comforting about the world. Right there. Together. Hands drawing patterns on shoulder blades and hips. Lips tracing a jaw or kissing a five-year old wedding ring. Who would have thought. 

The answer, no matter what either of them would argue out in the open, was neither of them, Tony knew. They'd both been too broken, too guarded, too antagonistically different and yet similar. Until life and a few too many close-calls pushed them together. Until all Tony could see when he looked at Natasha, formerly Romanov, were possibilities and promises he wanted to make and keep. 

The unexpected had never been either of their strong suits, and yet, here they clung to each other, bathing in it, ready for more, infinitely more. 

"Kiss me again," Nat whispered in the descending light of the evening sun filtering through the window, her features bathed in both soft lights and gentle shadows. "Kiss me again, baby," and Tony did. Of course he did.


End file.
